


music and you (and the stars in your eyes)

by underthesunshine



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunshine/pseuds/underthesunshine
Summary: in which choi yena thinks people who play classical music are boring until she met jo yuri, a famous pianist.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	music and you (and the stars in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> this work was previously posted in aff under username epiphanies_. I just want to repost it here

You always thought those who play the piano or violin or any other classical instruments are boring. You thought they're only playing them because their parents forced them as a child and they happened to be good at it so they continue doing it and participate in competitions to make money. You yourself aren't into music but you thought, if they're really having fun doing it, they should play something more fun, right? Like rock and roll or pop or even jazz. Not just some boring sheet a man wrote centuries ago.

Until one day, your friend forced you to watch the music recital and she happened to be there.

\--

"Ya! What makes you think that I want to watch some random girls playing the piano? I have practice!" you said as Hyewon kept on dragging you towards the theater where the music recital was going to be held.

"Nothing but there's this pianist named Jo Yuri and she's super famous. Apparently she's going to this school," Hyewon replied. Her hand was still gripping on your wrist so tightly that you wondered how you can still have your hand with you.

"Never heard of the name," you mumbled as you tried to remove Hyewon's hand from your wrist. 

"Same. I only heard it from Sakura yesterday. She really likes this girl," Hyewon said with a small voice. You're already inside of the theater. There haven't been many people yet or maybe there wouldn't be many people because who would watch this kind of thing? This is just a normal school, not a music school. You believed students would rather study or even smoke in the bathroom stalls. 

"So you're dragging me here because you're trying to hook up with the cherry blossoms who, in case you forgot, already has a girlfriend," you said teasing her. You never understood why Hyewon was so in love with Sakura who'd had a girlfriend since middle school.

"Shut up," Hyewon grumbled as she shoved you to sit on one of the empty seats. It was one near the stage but you didn't care, you're gonna sleep through the whole thing anyway. 

"Sakura said the Yuri girl is pretty cute so I suggest you to stay awake," Hyewon whispered but again, you didn't care. What's the point of being cute if she's just a boring girl who "loves" classical music. 

\--

When you woke up from your sleep, you thought it was because the recital was over but it hadn't. There was still a girl sitting in front of the piano, playing it and you swear it wasn't like the others you'd seen anywhere else. You heard a little bit of the others in your sleep and they were so lame but this one, this made you want to pay for the recital.

"Ah you're awake. You see, the one that's performing me right now is Jo Yuri. Pretty gorgeous, isn't she?" Hyewon said to you, pointing at the girl. So this Jo Yuri, if she's actually famous, was famous for a reason, you thought. 

You wanted to reply Hyewon with an "I don't care." because you weren't supposed to care but you couldn't. She was there, in the middle of the stage, shining the brightest one could ever imagine. There wasn't any spotlight yet it seemed like the lights around her dimmed, making her seemed like the only one who's surrounded with lights. 

"Wow, the Choi Yena is in love."

"Shut up, I'm not," you said, lying. Because after you got up from the seat, you actually continued watching from far behind since it's too bright in the front that your eyes started to hurt and of course, you didn't want to let Hyewon sees the hearts in your eyes.

(You also searched about her later at home)

\--

You remember it was a Tuesday in April when you heard a piano playing from inside the music room. Which was weird because nobody goes to the music room except for the choirs and as you remembered, their practice is on Thursday. So you tried to peek inside to know who's there. (You absolutely weren't hoping that it was her.)

But it was her, sitting in front of the piano with her hair falling down beautifully and her fingers dancing on the white and black keys. She wasn't as shining as she was on stage but it was more comfortable to watch because your eyes didn't hurt and she seemed to have more fun.

So you stayed there for God knows how long. Probably lots of people had passed by and wondered what the heck you were doing there. Because the whole school knew Choi Yena isn't one that's into music. 

When you noticed it had been almost an hour and were ready to leave, your stupid ass decided to slip and there you were, lying with your face on the ground.

That's when the piano stopped playing and you could hear her footsteps coming towards you. "Are you okay?" 

You pushed yourself up and tried your best to look cool. "Yeah, I'm good, don't worry."

She walked back to the chair and you didn't know why but you followed her anyway. "Were you listening?" 

"Yeah?" Wait, you're not supposed to say that.

"Look, I heard someone was playing the piano and it's not normal, nobody plays the piano so I peeked inside and slipped and..." you kind of panicked and just said whatever your mind told you to say and it probably came out just like bullshit.

She giggled a little after she heard you talking nonsense. "Hey, slow down. Was it good though?"

"It was great!" you said and it was definitely not a lie this time. "I've never heard of it though. Well, if it was some classical music then no wonder."

"It wasn't. It's my own song."

Your jaw dropped. She was what? 16? 17? And she makes her own song? The internet wasn't wrong, she was indeed a prodigy.

"Wow." You then pretended to look at the watch on your wrist because you're afraid things gonna get awkward. "You see, I have stuff to do so I'm gonna go now. So, see you?"

"Yeah, see you."

And then you walked to the door but before you're out, you heard her calling you so you looked back.

"Next time you can just come in, you know. I saw you standing outside for at least half an hour."

Your face was probably redder than a tomato then but that didn't stop you for coming back every time you hear piano playing from the music room (unless it's Thursday).

And that's how you fell deeper for her.

\--

You had a long practice that day and the clock showed that it's already 7PM when you're finished. You knew your abusive father would beat you up for coming home this late and yet you still went to the music room because if she's still there, it's worth it. You never liked the pain your father gives but if it was because of her, everything is worth it.

"Oh hey," she said to you as she came out from the room. A smile was plastered on her face but you could still see the tiredness she's trying to hide. "You're late."

"Long practice. We have a friendly match tomorrow," you explained. "You stayed up late again last night?"

"Is it that obvious?" You just nodded. She was never good at hiding her emotion. "My mom wouldn't let me sleep until I got the sheet right."

"Let's go home then so you can rest soon." You reached your hand out and when she grabbed it, you couldn't help but to smile. It wasn't your first time to hold her hand but it always makes you excited, like kids opening their presents in Christmas. 

And then you two walked home together. Your house was at the other side of the town but she didn't know that yet so you just walked her home as if your house was in the same direction.

"Yena," she called you out with the softest voice you've ever heard. "Why do you like baseball that much?"

"It brings back good memories," you said. Baseball was the only thing your father ever taught you about but you didn't tell her about that part of course. It'd just bring more questions and you didn't want her to know how broken you were. So you just changed the topic to her. "What about you? Why do you love music so much?" 

You looked at her and you noticed a smile forming on her face and her eyes started to sparkle. It's always like that whenever she heard something about music or when she's playing the piano or singing. And now you know how she can shine so brightly when she's on stage. It's because the stars in her eyes.

"There are a lot of things I love about music. It makes me understand things I wasn't able to, it's just like a language but universal! Everyone in the world can understand it, unlike English or Korean or Japanese." She stopped for a second and the smile disappeared. "But most importantly, because it's the only thing that stayed when everyone left."

You wanted to ask why but you decided you'd just wait for her to tell her story (because yourself wasn't ready to tell her your dark past too) so instead you said:

"Well you're wrong, I'll stay."

\--

When you got a message from Minjoo saying everyone (her mom) was searching for her, you panicked. What if something bad happened to her? Why does she suddenly don't want to go the competition? What if she fell out love with music? 

But then you got a message from her saying she was on the rooftop and that you shouldn't tell anyone about it and you felt a little bit relieved. At least nothing bad happened to her.

And you ran towards the rooftop to find her just sitting there, without her blazer nor a hoodie. It was winter and you knew she must be cold so you took off your hoodie and gave it to her. She refused at first saying you must be cold too but you said you're immune to cold and she believed it.

"What's wrong?" you asked. You knew she's having a competition because she said that's all her mom cared about and usually, she's pretty excited.

"I don't want to join competitions anymore," she replied as her hands were playing with yours.

"Why?" you asked again. It might be a selfish of you but you didn't want her to stop playing. You wanted to keep on saying the stars in her eyes. You wanted to keep on listening to her songs. You wanted to see her fingers dancing on the piano.

"I still love music and piano. Like I said, they're the only ones that stayed when everyone else left but sometimes... I feel like that's all people can see in me. The piano prodigy with no personality," she sighed. You wrapped your arms around her shoulders to show your support and also because you started to feel cold and you need some warmth.

"You're not just a piano prodigy," you whispered to her.

"Then what am I?"

"You see, I or You is the hardest thing to define because you can't define a person with one or two or even ten adjectives. Human is like a galaxy, each of us is made of million stars--adjectives to make us who we are. But for starters, you're kind, cute, pretty, and smart."

"Thanks." And she smiled a little and so you patted her head. "I think that's my first time hearing people complimenting me other than 'Great performance.'"

"Well, their loss."

"I didn't know you're that wise by the way. You seem like snowballs and fun times, like Jack Frost."

"Rise of The Guardians reference? This is why you're one of the best person ever. I'm more of the russian Santa, I think. Except my outer layer is jolly and definitely not big and intimidating," you said, making her giggled and you swear you've never been more in love with someone before.

She then looked into your face, searching for something in there before nodding slowly. "Now that you say it, you do resemblance him. You're popular and all just like him."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I noticed recently that a lot of students in my class are your fans. And the number of people asking for your autograph after the match?"

She got a point, you thought but did she forget who's the more popular one here?

"I still think you're more popular than me though."

Being on the rooftop in the middle of December was definitely cold but with her beside you (and the butterflies flying inside you), it felt warmer than it supposed to be.

\--

You know you said you didn't want to let her know how broken you are but that night, you gave up. Your brother wasn't home to protect you from your drunk dad and Hyewon didn't pick up your calls (later you found out she was playing games with Sakura). So you called her and she picked it up.

'Yena?'

"Yuri.." You tried your best to not sound so broken but you knew you downright failed.

'Yena? Is everything alright?'

"No.. Please come here."

'Where are you?'

"The park near school."

'Okay, stay there. I'm leaving now, okay?'

"Please don't hang up the call."

'Alright.'

You didn't talk much though when the call was still on. It was just her talking a couple times, making sure you were okay.

You don't really remember what she said once she arrived. You do remember her caressing your cheeks and looking into your eyes with her worried expression (that's what makes you forget what she said).

She then brought you to her house and took care of the bruises. You still don't know if she's indeed good at treating wound or if it's just because everything that she does always seems better in your eyes. Whichever it was, you liked how it felt.

And then you told her about everything. About your past, your family, your dad and all your stupidness you've done as a child with Hyewon just to make the atmosphere a little bit lighter.

And she didn't judge you even bit. Instead she said, "Just remember you have me here, okay?"

And then you realized maybe you don't need to be ashamed of your scars anymore. At least in front of her.

\--

It was somewhere around April and the mid-term exam was coming in a week. You both thought it'd be a good idea to study at her house but it turned out wrong because you ended up just lying on your bed, chitchatting.

She was looking at the ceiling and you were looking at her. Her bangs was getting too long so unlike usual, she kept it on the side. You liked it better this way though. You could see her cute forehead this way.

Maybe it was because of the bangs or the forehead or something else but at that moment, you suddenly had this urge to confess to her. 

"I like you."

She stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at you instead, confused. 

"I like you. I like being with you, I like watching your fingers dancing on the piano, I like everything that has you in it, your eyes, your nose, your hair, everything about you, I like it."

She didn't say anything and you knew you f*cked up. 

"Did I just ruin our friendship?"

You expected a nod but instead, she shook her head.

"I like you too."

Did you hear that right or was that just your mind making things up?

"Wait, what?"

"I said, I like you too."

"Oh my God!" you screamed while getting up from the bed. This can't be real, you thought. "I thought I was gonna get rejected!"

"Come here." So you listened to her and took a seat on the bed, right in front of her and that was when you felt her soft lips on yours. It tasted like strawberries, mints, candies, and all the good stuff you had ever tasted, except it was better because she's there and she just always made things better than it was.

"You know my favorite thing about you?" you asked as you let go of your lips. (You kissed her lips again after you said the next sentence anyway.)

"It's how I can literally see stars in your eyes when you're playing music."

\--  
I tried new style of writing. It's not as good as I expected it to be but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
